True Feelings
by Tabuu99
Summary: Two friends who have feelings for each other think that the other doesn't like them the same way. What if a little magic is used to push one to confessing there feelings for the other? Read to find out.


Me: My 1st Fire Emblem Awakening story.

Yami: He only owns his OC's and most of the times, the plots.

Me: Yami in this story will be 19 years old and Lucina will be 18 years old.

_Yami's POV_

"Does anyone need anything else?" I asked I handed everyone there drinks.

They all said no and I then asked Chrom "Milord, may I go into town?"

"What for?" he responded then talking a huge bite out of a turkey leg.

"I need to repair my sword. Speaking of which, Where's the Blacksmith?"

Chrom 's mouth was full but Lucina replied for him "Somewhere near one of the entrances. Said something about better business there."

I tried my best not to blush. Lucina, the 1st girl ever to capture my heart. Her beauty is unmatched. Only problem is, I don't know what to do. She's my first crush as I said before so…..yeah. I was surprised that after Grima's defeat she didn't disappear or something. She did have her eyes on Robin though but he's married to Tharja now so I don't know what to do now.

"Thanks. So Milord, may I go?"

He nodded and I ran off as quick as I could once I was far enough away from them. "Love is to hard." I said. Pretty much everyone I knew was married & those that weren't lived in Valm, Plegia or other distant locations. I let out a deep breath & thought "No female care for me anyway."

_Lucina's POV_

I just sat there, looking at my food. For some reason I wasn't feeling to well today.

"Yami always seems to bottle up his emotions." Cordelia said as she finished her food "Sure he laughs now & then and is nice to everyone but something seemed off just before he left."

"I noticed that to." Robin said as he took a sip of wine.

"I sensed sadness in his hear before he left." Tharja said and cuddled Robin's arm.

"He's sad?" Lissa asked.

"If he's sad or not, my brother keeps his emotions bottled up which pains me." Cordelia said.

"Why?" Sumia asked & finished her food.

"Not once in have I seen him cry or….fall in love." Cordelia replied.

"Not once?" Caius, her husband asked.

She nodded then Tharja said "He has fallen in love."

"Really?" Cordelia asked surprised "Who is it?"

"Not sure. Its mixed with the saddens of his heart. Might not even be a who. Could be a what."

"Oh." Cordelia said sadly.

"I just want my brother to be happy. Fined a girl, start a family." she said after a while.

"Hmmmm, I might be able to help." Tharja said quietly.

"Really?! How!?" Cordelia jumped from her seat.

Everyone, including Chrom & Sthal, who were stuffing there faces with food looked at either Tharja or Cordelia.

"I could make a potion that forces who ever drinks it to confess there feelings to there soulmate." Tharja replied.

"Wait, what if they don't have one though?" Lissa asked

"They die by there heart & brain exploding." Tharja said which shocked everybody, Cordelia the most.

"It's because of the ingredient used to make it are magical, ones I so happen to have." she said with an evil smirk.

Cordelia ignored that smirk & asked "Why would you help Yami find love?"

Tharja sat and Robin's lap & rested her head on his shoulder before saying "He united me with my soulmate, I could do the same for him."

"T-Thank you Tharja. When can you get the potion done?" Cordelia asked, seemingly oblivious to what the major down side could be.

"In a year." she said "The herbs I need only grow in Valm once a year.".

"Oh…." Cordelia

"There's a bottle of it in my tent." Tharja said & kissed Robin's check & he kissed her back.

"What? Why?" Cordelia asked surprised.

"I made it a few days before Robin proposed to me." Tharja said & answered her question "But he won't trust me with anything I give him, not what after what happened last time."

No one bothered to ask what happened last time because Yami smelled horrible for a month.

"I could give it to him." I said, standing up.

"Oh thank you Tharja, Lucina!" Cordelia said, so over joyed that she hugged me tightly.

"There's a chance he could die, are you sure…" Cordelia interrupted me before I could finish by saying "I am sure he has fallen in love with someone, married or not." she said "But lets wait to do this tomorrow, my brother worked himself to hard today, with making us this meal along with other things."

"Some time tonight or in the mooring Thaja, please drop off the potion in my tent." I requested & she nodded.

_Yami's POV_

The next day I woke up from the same dream: being alone. But since I have had it so much now I just brush it off & start my day. I went to get washed up in the males wash tent and by the time I got back, I was surprised to find Lucina sitting on my bed reading a book.

I blushed slightly because she had recently wen to the female's bath tent because her hair we all wet. Just thinking about her without any clothe on….No, I must think that way of her. She's is & always will be a friend, unfortunate for me in that case.

Anyway she noticed me seconds later & put the book away.

"Hi Lucina. Do you need something?" I asked.

She pulled out of her pocket a vile filled with what looked like water and said "Would you please drink this?"

"What is it?" I asked as I too it from her.

"A potion I whipped up. It's supposed to make who ever drinks it very fast." she said.

"Sure then." I said as I uncapped it & drank it all.

It tasted horrible and I spat some of it out & coughed a bit.

"Yuck! Definitely going to need more practice on the taste Lucina." I said.

"Do you feel any different?" she asked.

Right as I was about to respond I felt very strange. I dropped the vile on the ground & healed my head.

"Ugggg." I moaned.

"Are you ok Yami?" she asked and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I suddenly had the urge to kiss Lucina & tell her how I feel.

"Ngggg" I moaned as I backed out of the tent.

"Yami?" Lucina as & followed me.

I can't tell her. I…can't handle rejection but something in my body is making me want to tell her.

"Ghaaa." I groaned & fell to the floor on one knee.

"Yami!" she kneeled down next to me & touched my shoulder again.

I instantly jumped back & whistled for my horse. Once it arrived, I quickly got on it & as I rode of to the closest item shop, I said to Lucina "I-I need t-to got to town for something!"

What I'm going to do might just ruin my life.

_Lucina's POV_

I looked at him as he ran off & signed. To be honest, I have held Yami close to my heart. He's the only reason I didn't go back to the future. He's so good looking & a diligent worker. He's also a decent fighter. Not as good as my father but still good. He ran off to town and & knew I wasn't his soul mate. I was so lonely in the future & now that practically everyone I knew was married…..

"Well, don't dwell on the this. It's in the past now." I said to myself, sadly.

As the day went on, I kept to my self. I didn't speak much at all and when it was dinner time, I noticed Yami wasn't sitting next to me. We have a rotation going on for who cooks & who sits where. Tonight, it wasn't his time to cook & he wasn't here, which was odd since if he's not cooking, then he is usually here before me.

"Has anyone seen Yami?"

"I think he was making something in town with Stahl." Lissa said.

"Do you know what?" I asked.

"Nope." she said.

Right as dinner started, Stahl & Yami came in talking about something.

"Should I do it now or later?" Yami asked Stahl

"It's up to you." Stahl replied then gave a quick glance at me before whispering something to Yami. Afterwards, Stahl sat down next to his wife, Lissa & Yami slowly came over to me & sat down.

"Yami, are you ok?" I asks him.

He blushed slightly & nodded yes. I then noticed he was shaking slightly, like he was nervous about something.

As time went on Yami just stared at his food. Suddenly, Yami stood up & said "Everyone, I-I have an announcement to make."

Stahl was the 1st one to stop eating which was strange since when ever something important had to be said while very one was eating, he was the last one to stop.

Once everyone stopped Yami slowly turned to me & pulled out a small wooden box.

"Lucina…I-I…." he said slowly.

He quickly opened the box & said "Please marry me!"

My heart nearly stopped when he said that & I saw a ring in the box. "H-He loves me that , m-much." I thought. Turns out I actually said that out loud because he then said "I do. Your so beautiful. Your beutey is unmatched by anyone's & you are a very skilled warrior. and I…I…." he stumbled. I could tell this was his first time doing such a thing.

Anyway, I nearly cried because I was so happy. I took the ring & placed it on my finger before saying "O-of course I'll marry you."

He looked up at me surprised "R-Really? Yo…" I cut him off by pulling him into a kiss.

_Yami's POV_

I was overjoyed & shocked when she suddenly kissed me. Her lips were warm & soft. I was so happy right now. The girl that I love agreed of her own free will to marry me & is kissing me now. I felt disappointed when she broke this kiss and I did nothing during it.

"S-Sorry." I said in a shaky voice "That was….m-my first kiss….didn't know….what to do….."

"Its fine. That was my first kiss as well. We will have many more where that came from." she said with a wink.

I blushed then my sister jumped for joy "Yay! My brother is going to get married!"

"We will get the preparations started right away." Chrom said, with a smile.

Day's later, we had our wedding but even the, that didn't stop what we did before we were married. The only thing that changed was that Lucina's old tent was taken down & I was given a new, larger one to share with her.

We eventually had a child a year later and I was happy. Happy to find a woman I love, to spend the rest of my life with.

Me: My 1st story since….well, I don't know the last time I did one. Anyway, sorry if its bad, rusty after so long


End file.
